


Do I Have to Call You God Now?

by runningaway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coda 15x19, Dean Winchester Keeps Miracle the Dog, Dean Winchester Says "I Love You", Eileen Leahy Lives, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, F/M, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, coda 15x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningaway/pseuds/runningaway
Summary: “Yeah that's great and all, Jack, but what about Cas? Any news on him?” Dean interrupts. Miracle settles between Eileen’s legs for scritches.“I have a plan. I’ve created a parallel of heaven made to hold the strongest of creatures. It can act like a new Empty. A new afterlife for angels, demons, all of them.”“You’re going to replace the empty? That’s the plan?”“Yes, Sam.”15x20 fix-it in which they save Cas, end the empty storyline, and finally get their happy ending.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Do I Have to Call You God Now?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic ever but i thought this up in the shower earlier i knew i had to write it. hopefully this ending brings more comfort than the actual one. any comments or suggestions are appreciated!

Jack just defeated God. The brothers drove back to the empty town with him, still reeling from the ass kicking that was just dealt to their former cosmic enemy. Dean speaks first, “Alright kid, you really think you can pull this off?” He doesn’t need to answer, he just simply does it. And that's that. 

Suddenly the world is booming back to life, the hustle and bustle going as if it never even stopped. Sam walks over, Dean following behind, both more relieved than they’ve ever been. 

“So.. does this mean you’re the new.. I mean.. What do we call you?” 

“Who cares what we call him? Look, all that matters is he got us back online,” Dean replies. He's enthusiastic for the first time in a while. And Jack, well, he’s pleased to get a compliment from him. Sam asks, “Hey-uh what happened to Amara? Chuck yanno-”

“She’s with me. We’re in.. Harmony.” 

“Are you gonna come back with us to the bunker?”

“What do you mean, of course he’s gonna come back to the bunker. He’s the man with the plan, he’s top dog, he can do whatever he wants now,” Dean says surely. He turns and walks towards Baby, “Cmon, yanno what we’ll spruce the place up, get some recliners, get you one of those big screen TVs,” he says, miming the shape of a TV. 

“Dean.. I’m not coming back home,” Jack says, “in a way, I’m already there.”

“Where?”

“Everywhere.”

“So you are.. him?” Sam asks, while Dean comes back to his side.

“I’m me.” Jack pauses, looking at them both with a smile. “But, I know what you mean.”

“What if we want to see ya, have a beer or something?”

“I’m around. I’ll be in every drop of falling rain, every speck of dust the wind blows, and in the sand and the rocks and the sea.”

“It’s a hell of a time to bail,” Dean says with a hint of disappointment in his voice. “You’ve got a lot of people counting on you with questions, they’re gonna need answers-”

“And those answers will be in each of them. Maybe not today, but someday. People won’t need to pray to me or sacrifice for me. They just need to know that I’m already part of them and to trust in that. I won’t make Chuck’s mistakes. I learned from you, from my mother, from Castiel that when people need to be their best... They can be. And that’s what to believe in.”

Jack waves his hand in the stiff way that is so telling that he isn’t human, and turns to leave. Right before he goes, Dean asks, “What about Cas?”

“I’ll work on that.”

And with that he goes, he disappears into the unknown. Sam and Dean leave wordlessly, with Miracle on Sam’s lap in the passenger seat of Baby. They go home and begin their next chapter. Freedom. Life. 

The next morning back at the bunker, there's a strange sense of emptiness. No cases to work on, no big bad to kill. They’re just existing in quiet peace. Sam sets off to find Eileen, the other world’s hunters, and all of their other friends that were snapped out of existence by Chuck. Dean absently wonders if he should’ve gone with him, but he knows deep down that he needed time to adjust before seeing everyone. Everyone except Cas. 

Dean took time to rearrange the bunker. He organizes the books, reminding himself that they should probably start converting them to be online. He redecorates the Dean-Cave, adding a fluffy dog bed for Miracle to hang out in. He carves Jack and Castiel’s names into their favorite table.

When he finally runs out of things to do, he goes back to his room, glancing at the door that he forced himself to not mess with on the way, absently wondering if Cas kept his mixtape in one of those drawers. 

He gets to his room, still in silence except for Miracle’s little taps just behind him, and he opens up his laptop. Dean decides in that moment, that he has to live an actual life. Not only out of obligation to those who sacrificed their lives, but because he really wants to. 

So, he finds the printer and he prints out job listings in the area. A certain bar in the heart of Lebanon looking for a bartender catches his eye.

It's a week later when they’ve settled into a mundane routine. Dean wakes up to his alarm clock at 8am sharp. Miracle comes running in, excited for another morning of scritches and cuddles. He jumps on Dean’s lap, eliciting a groan, a groggy “Good morning,” and a hug.

Sam takes up his favored morning jog, with Eileen by his side. They stop near an opening over the edge of the pond, and take a moment to enjoy the view. “Beautiful,” Sam says. ‘I know I am,’ Eileen signs in response, making them both laugh. They’re happy, that's new.

Sam cooks up breakfast, while Eileen makes coffee. Dean comes in just in time for the toast to pop up. “It's hot,” Sam reminds him. Dean promptly ignores him and grabs the food. “HOT- bread!” He burnt his hand a little.

They go their separate ways, preparing for the day. Dean brushes his teeth. Sam takes a shower. Dean tosses his sheets and blankets on his bed, leaving something for him to do later. Sam meticulously makes his bed. Dean cleans the dishes, with the help of Miracle. Sam does laundry. Dean cleans their weapons. It's all so.. normal. 

The four meet up at their favorite table, laptops out, ready to look for anything to do. ‘Look at this,’ Eileen signs to the brothers. She turns the laptop to show the latest concerning news article from Kentucky. The article doesn’t say much, the majority of the content is in the video at the top of the page. 

“No captions,” Sam points out. ‘No shit’. 

“That's ableist bullshit. It's 2020 you would think people would actually take others into consideration every once in a while,” Dean rants. 

“All it says is that the accident was confirmed to be a bear, it's not worth your time,” Sam says, clearly annoyed at the website. “Hello.”

They all jump and turn to look at their favorite baby deity. “Jack,” Sam breathes out. 

“Hey kid,” Dean says while pushing Miracle’s chair out so he can go sniff Jack.

“I have news. I have restored the other worlds to how they were before Chuck’s tirade. Heaven’s walls have been knocked down, just like how Castiel wanted. It's now an entire world, not just memories-”

“Yeah that's great and all, Jack, but what about Cas? Any news on him?” Dean interrupts. Miracle settles between Eileen’s legs for scritches.

“I have a plan. I’ve created a parallel of heaven made to hold the strongest of creatures. It can act like a new Empty. A new afterlife for angels, demons, all of them.”

“You’re going to replace the empty? That’s the plan?”

“Yes, Sam.”

“Jeez kid, I mean, the Empty? Even Chuck couldn’t do that. Are you sure you can do it? Are you sure we can even get Cas out?” Dean asks. Anxiety is waving off of him, just like old times.

“I’ll need your help. Even with my strength, I won’t be able to do it all by myself.”

“Anything you need, we’ll do it,” Sam says, looking to Eileen for a nod of approval. “Where do we start?”

“We’ll need to open a rift. We will need Rowena’s help, she will be here soon. We will invent a spell, similar to the ones we used to open rifts to the other worlds. Once it's open, I can go in and wake up Castiel. I can’t force him to come back though, you will have to do that part,” Jack says pointedly towards Dean. “After you are both out, I’ll deal with the Empty.”

So, they begin working. Rowena shows up just as promised with an enthusiastic “Samuel!” The spell comes together with a few herbs, monster bones, and exotic liquids no one dared to ask about. 

‘What else do we need?’ Eileen asks after grinding the last of the assorted bones.

“The blood of a demon mixed with the blood of a human and the touch of God,” Rowena replies. “That would be where you come in my dear Samuel.”

In his the blood goes, dripping into the mixture with a hiss. Jack then comes to the bowl and waves a hand over it. A flame jumps to life and reality rips in front of them. “We’ll only have about an hour before that flame goes out and the rift closes. We need to move quickly, Dean.” 

Sam, Eileen, Rowena, and Miracle watch as Dean and Jack walk into total darkness. When they arrive, it's just like how Dean imagined. Nothing. Every now and then though, there's a crack or a pulse. “It's damaged from my explosion,” Jack explains.

“Where’s Cas?”

“I’m reaching out to him, he should awake with us, it won’t take long.”

In what felt like either seconds or hours later to Dean, they stumble upon a body wearing a tan trenchcoat curled up on their floor. Dean runs over and turns him over. It’s Cas. He’s breathing. He’s alive. Dean scoots Cas onto his lap, sitting him up slightly and holding him tighter than necessary. 

“Dean? Jack?” Cas asks, opening his eyes. It came out as a whisper, but Dean heard him. “What are you doing? What’s happening?”

“Your kid is God. We’re here to save you,” Dean says, Jack waving behind him before turning to give them privacy. Dean feels a sudden rush of anger, “You stupid son of a bitch! You can’t just go and die on me like that!”

“It was necessary, Dean. We both know that.” 

“You said,” he hesitates, “You said that the one thing you want, you can’t have. You’re wrong.” There’s a loud bang, a little too much like the last time they saw each other.

“No. I’ve made my peace Dean. I had my happiest moment. It is done. Leave now before you both die and make my sacrifice meaningless,” Cas says before attempting to push Dean away.

“No. Not this time. I’m not letting you go,” Dean says, tightening his grip on him, “Dammit Cas, you’re really going to make me say it aren’t you?” Cas tilts his head in response. 

“I love you too, you dumb son of a bitch. Of course I do. Throughout all of the apocalypses, purgatory, hell and back, Cas. Of course I do. I need you with me, man. I don’t deserve you after everything I’ve done. I need you, though. I’m so sorry for ever making you feel-” He pauses, stopping tears from falling from his eyes, “For ever making you feel like a burden. Like you weren’t wanted. That was never true. But you know that all of this? You and I? That’s real. Remember? That’s real, so please Cas, please let me make it up to you-” He cuts himself off with a sob he didn’t feel coming. Another bang is heard, closer than the last.

“Dean-” Cas says, putting one hand to his shoulder and the other to cup his jaw. “You deserved to be saved. You do not need to apologize, you have always been and always will be forgiven.”

“Cas,” Dean says, touching his forehead to Castiel’s.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Let’s go home, Cas. Please?” Dean asks as if it were a prayer. Cas nods, “Of course, Dean.”

They help each other up to standing. Another bang occurs. With that, a presence.

“So not only did you decide to make everything loud, you also chose to steal my favorite pet.”

“Hello, Empty.”

“Save it, child. Or, maybe you aren’t just a child anymore,” it looks Jack up and down, “Do I have to call you God now?” It begins to laugh, looking at the three as if they’re a meal. “You can’t take him. He made that deal and I delivered on it fair and square, so beat it.”

“You can’t have him you son of a bitch-” Dean begins to yell before the Empty shushes him.

“Go, Dean, Castiel, get to the rift.” Jack says, motioning for them to run. They hesitate, but make a run for it. They almost get there before the Empty grabs Cas by his grace. This grace, however, has been fading for a while. It's too weak to hold. Dean grabs Castiel by the shoulder, and pulls him. With this, his grace breaks, sending them flying through the closing rift, and leaving Jack and an especially angry Empty.

The Empty lets out a roar and tries to attack Jack, but it all simply bounces off of him. His power radiates off of him, he raises off of the ground of the Empty, eyes glowing a mixture of white and yellow. His energy gets a hold of the Empty, wrapping around it, squeezing it uncomfortably.

“You’re no longer needed, Empty. It's time for you to go. I can create your own silent world to sleep in for the rest of time, or I can destroy you. You have the choice.”

“You wake me up, torture me with your very existence, steal from me, set off a bomb to injure me, and you think I’m just going to do whatever you want? Do you think your threats will work on me? Do you think you deserve for this to go your way, after everything you have done? The Devil’s child, a murderer, an abomination playing God, is that who you expect me to bow down to?” the Empty taunts.

“I’m sorry.”

“You have a lot of nerve, coming here with your threats, child.” They pause, considering each other. “You said I could sleep? Forever?” the Empty finally asks.

“Yes. I promise.”

“You don’t have a history of keeping promises.” “I-” “Move me. To another world. Silent and dark. However- if you even dare to ever so much as send a molecule in my direction I will swallow you and your worlds whole, child. Understood?”

“Yes,” Jack responds, loosening his grip on the Empty. At that, every being in the Empty was moved to their new afterlife. In a blink, the Empty itself was repaired and sent far away, never to be seen or heard of again. 

When Jack returned to the bunker, he found Eileen wrapping Sam’s cut hand, Dean and Castiel holding each other and talking in whispers, and Rowena packing up her spell equipment. 

“It is done,” Jack says. They turn to look at him, Sam getting up to hug him. “You did it.”

One by one, each offered Jack their thanks. “I’m proud of you, Jack. You’ve done so well. Your mother would be proud too,” Castiel says. “Thank you. You did good kid, you got us a win. That TV is always up for grabs if you want it,” Dean adds.

“I’m sorry Castiel, I couldn’t salvage your grace. You’re human now, unless you’d prefer I create new grace for you. I could repair your wings too, if you want,” Jack offers.

“It's alright, Jack, I want to stay like this. I think I’m ready to embrace humanity,” Cas replies, sparing a glance at Dean who has now turned his attention to Miracle. With that, Rowena says her parting, and Jack leaves behind her. 

The rest of the gang decided this was the perfect opportunity to party and celebrate their success, their family, and their lives. So, they invited everyone they could to the bunker. Jody was the first to come, along with her trailed Donna, Claire and Kaia, Patience, and Alex. Next up was Garth and his family, followed by Becky and her family. Other World Charlie came with Stevie and Other World Bobby and the rest of the Other World Hunters. They all enjoyed each other's company and finally got the opportunity to be happy with each other

“Carry on Wayward Son” came on their radio. “Hey, turn it up! I love this song,” Dean yells over to Alex, who was trying her hand DJing. At least three people groaned.

“Never thought we’d have this, huh?” Dean later asks Sam.

“Family? We’ve always had it.”

“No, a giant party, dumbass.”

“Jerk.” “Bitch.” They smile at each other. “We did it, Sam. We finally won. We’re free, for real this time. I’m so proud of you, you know that? My baby brother, one of the saviors of the world, a father figure for God,” Dean looks over at Sam, pausing to take a drink. “Who knew we’d have all of this-” he gestures around the bunker- “all because I went and picked you up at Stanford that night… we were just gonna find Dad, you remember that? Now look at us.”

“You’re getting soft, Dean,” Sam jibes lightheartedly at him, “Didn’t we agree a long time ago about “no chick flick moments”?”

“Fine, you know what, I should’ve left your ass in that shitty law school to become a kale eating hippie-rabbit hybrid-” Before Dean could finish his sentence, Cas was dragging him by the hand to show him a picture on Claire’s phone and Eileen was dragging Sam over to dance with Garth and the kids. 

Meanwhile, upstairs, a similar scene was taking place. “So your Castiel’s boy, huh?” Bobby asks.

“Yes, I am. You’re Bobby Singer, father figure of Sam and Dean. It's nice to meet you,” Jack replied. 

“Well come on in, and tell us everything before the taps run dry,” Bobby says, leading him into the Roadhouse.

“They won’t run dry. Heaven wouldn’t allow you to go without-”

“It's a joke, kid,” Jo interrupts, smiling at him. Beside her are Ellen and Ash, cleaning cups and pouring drinks. Bobby joins Rufus, Pamela, and Linda on a barstool. Playing video games are Charlie, Kevin, Adam, Jessica, and Gavin. At a table sits Mary and Kelly.  
“Mom?”

“Jack,” Kelly smiles. She stands up and gives Jack a tight hug. “I am so proud of you, my son.”

\-----

That is how their story ends. Everyone is happy and at peace. Family is together, and they are all finally free. They finally have a choice on how they want to live, and a shot at life. Sam is no longer the boy king of hell. Dean is no longer daddy’s blunt little instrument/punching bag. Castiel is no longer a lost soldier. Jack is no longer an abomination with no purpose. This isn’t Chuck’s story anymore. 

This isn’t his ending. It's theirs.

So, it ends with Sam making a mental note to ask how Eileen feels about kids. With Dean’s signature at the bottom of that job application for a position as bartender. With Castiel leaning against Dean, slightly confused about why Claire’s cell phone camera is giving everyone puppy ears. It ends with Jack making Benny and Crowley the leaders of the new afterlife, so that he can step back and simply observe.

It ends with Miracle wearing a child-size party hat and chasing his tail in the middle of everyone dancing.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> partyhat!miracle


End file.
